


Meet the Parent

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinks, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Magnus is entertaining a unexpected guest as Alec comes home to find Magnus on edge....





	Meet the Parent

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt of Interacting with family.... 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!!!

Magnus sighed as he poured the clear liquid in to two empty glasses that were sitting in on the table in front of him. Never in a million years he thought that his father would be sitting in his living room and he would be serving him a gin martini. ‘What in the hell is he doing here?’ Magnus thought to himself as he finished pouring the last of the drink.

“Son,” his father said softly.

“Don’t do that, you do not get to call me that.” Magnus spoke as he turned around and slammed down the steel container on the table top. An awkward silence filled the room again as Magnus turned back around and gulped down his drink in one go. He turned around to look as his father that was sitting on his couch with a smirk on his face. 

Finally breaking the silence, Magnus’ front door started to rattle. Suddenly the front door opened, Magnus panicked knowing who was coming through the front door. ‘Shit, Alec!”

“Magnus,” Alec’s dominate voice bellowed through the apartment. Magnus looked from his father to the opening of the living where Alec filled the doorway. He stopped suddenly as he looked from Magnus to the man that was sitting on the couch, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had a client this late. I’ll just make…”

“Client,” the older man scoffed. “I should be…”

Magnus looked at his father and back at his boyfriend. Shaking his head towards his father and looked back at Alec. “Hello Alexander…how was your day?” Ignoring his father that shifted on the couch.

“I’m fine, and who is this?” Alec asked as he saw the man on the couch staring at his love, very intensely. The man smoothly got off the couch and made his way to where Alec was standing.

“Nice to me you, Alexander.” He extended his hand out and Alec slowly looked him in the eyes. He recognized the eyes immediately, “I’m Asmodeus, Magnus…”

“Father.” Alec answered as the well-dressed man nodded. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Sir, that makes me sound old as dirt. Not quite, Alexander. But the same, nice to meet the boy that for now has captured my son’s heart.” Asmodeus looked over at Magnus. “But I have to say this one is much broodier then the other ones. But I certainly see the appeal of this Shadowhunter.” He gestured to Alec as he walked over to the cart and picked up the drink that Magnus had made for him minutes earlier. 

Walking around the living room, Asmodeus looked at the what his son’s home looked like. It was very much as his son’s apartment, but certain things stood out that wouldn’t Magnus’. Clothing that was dark colours, nothing like what his son would wear. Angelic books and weapons, Asmodeus looked over at the two men that were standing on the other side of the room. ‘Were they living together?’ he thought to himself. 

“Son,” he spoke catching both of there attentions. Alec was staring at him, his eyebrow cocked as he watched as Asmodeus moved around the room. “There are things to discuss…” He looked at Alec. “…In private.”

Magnus rolled his eyes as he finished off his drink. “I have nothing to say to you, father. What ever you want to talk about, I’m not interested.” Alec sighed as he looked at Magnus.

“This isn’t over, Magnus” His father looked at both men before snapping his fingers as he disappeared out of his apartment. Alec looked at Magnus with question look. “I thought your father doesn’t come up here, but that was interesting.”

Magnus grumbled as he made his way over to the cart and started to make another drink. “He stole my martini glass,” as he poured liquid in to the shaker. “Now my set is incomplete.” 

Alec came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. “Hey on the bright side, Magnus. Our relationship took another step, now we have met each other’s families.” Alec placed a soft kiss underneath his ear. 

“Yeah sure, cause you know my father leaving Edom is not going to bring the apocalypse or anything.” Magnus stopped what he was doing and wrapped his hands around Alec’s arms. “I need a strong drink or….”

“How about we wait on the drink and I take your mind off of your father,” Alec let go of his shoulders and grabbed his hand to lead him down the hall to the bedroom.


End file.
